


Best Birthday Present Ever

by TheUnforgivables



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M, as usual, just yuuri and victor being married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnforgivables/pseuds/TheUnforgivables
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have a conversation about Yuuri's impending retirement, because if they don't have this goddamn conversation and a love confession in episode 10, I'll be shocked and almost appalled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No, this doesn't contain smut. I think my smut!writing is broken or something. I can't seem to write anything but fluff for these two, they're so pure...

“Happy birthday, Yuuri…”

Yuuri shivered, turning towards the source of the words. He murmured something in response, though he wasn’t quite awake yet. But he could feel the hot breath of air against the edge of his neck; the light press of lips against his shoulder. “Ohayo, Victor,” he managed to repeat a moment later, a slow, sweet smile making its way across his lips.

Victor was his.

He still couldn’t get over it. It had been weeks now, since Victor had first kissed him in front of the entire world at the Cup of China. It had been weeks since they spent that one night in their hotel room, Yuuri telling Victor that all he wanted was for Victor to still be himself. For Victor to keep kissing him.

And just the other day, he told Victor to stay until he retired. And Victor had said yes -- and that he hoped Yuuri never retired.

Yuuri had cried, then. He’d cried because he knew, deep down, he was planning on retiring after the Grand Prix Final, no matter how well he did. But if Victor wanted to stay with him longer than that, well --

He couldn’t possibly say no to that, could he?

“What’re you thinking about, Yuuri?” Victor asked, bringing him back to the present. His delicate fingers drifted over the edge of Yuuri’s cheek, his touch soft and warm and directing Yuuri’s eyes towards his. “You have this look on your face…”

Yuuri smiled, taking Victor’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips. “You,” he answered, then felt his whole face burn as he realized what he’d just said. He was still getting used to being this forward -- to actually expressing his feelings and sharing what was going on in his head. With Victor, it was becoming so easy, but --

It was still so embarrassing. Especially when Victor’s eyes lit up and a wide, crooked grin made its way across his lips at Yuuri’s answer. “I hope it was a good thought!” he said, leaning in to brush his lips against Yuuri’s forehead. “It didn’t quite look like it was.”

Yuuri shook his head, a quiet chuckle escaping him as he scooted closer to Victor, facing him entirely and burying his face in Victor’s shoulder. “It was,” he said, hoping the guilty expression on his face didn’t bleed into his voice. It was both a good and a bad thought that he’d had, after all. “Ne, Victor…” He lifted his face from Victor’s bare shoulder.

“What is it, Yuuri?” Victor asked, his expression turning concerned. “That is not a look the birthday boy should have…”

“Would you still stay, if I retire after this season?” The words left him before he could stop them, and he held his breath, his eyes widening as he realized what it was he’d just asked. Victor’s eyes widened as well, his brow knitting together.

“Do you want me to?” Victor asked, propping his head up with his elbow. He frowned a little to himself, his fingers still stroking Yuuri’s cheek. “Because if so, then yes.”

“Do _you_ want to?” Yuuri countered. Victor blinked and tilted his head a little further, giving Yuuri an odd look that made his face burn all over again. “It’s always about what I want, Victor. Shouldn’t this also be about what _you_ want? Isn’t that how relationships work?”

He’d never used that word before to describe what they had. But he damn well knew, deep down, that they were more than student and coach. That he loved Victor with everything he had. But Victor --

Well, he acted as though he felt the same. But he’d never outright said, and Yuuri’s anxiety was getting the better of him. What if Victor didn’t want this, after all? What if all he wanted was to be Yuuri’s coach and he was seizing on Yuuri’s affection in order to make him a stronger skater? The best skater he could be? What if --

“I love you, Yuuri.” The words were whispered, Victor's accent blending them together in a weird way in English. Victor tilted Yuuri’s chin up, forcing him to meet Victor’s eyes once more and not letting Yuuri look away. He seemed to be gathering himself; unsure as his eyes searched Yuuri’s for some kind of response. As his hand fell away, he gave Yuuri the slightest of smiles. “Why do you look so surprised to hear that?” 

His face couldn’t be any hotter; he had to be blushing down to his shoulders, the heat spreading into his chest as Victor’s words registered in his brain. “You -- love me?” he stammered, his voice raising in pitch. “ _Me_?” 

Victor laughed, the sound rich and doing absolutely nothing to soothe Yuuri’s frazzled nerves. He grinned at Yuuri, his expression sobering after a moment. “You’re adorable,” he said, cupping the side of Yuuri’s face and brushing his lips against Yuuri’s. “Of course I love you. I might’ve loved you since the moment I watched you skate my program -- did I not say I had been drawn to the music you make with your body when you skate?” 

“Y-You did, but that -- that’s different, Victor,” Yuuri said, stiffening a little, even as Victor’s fingers drifted down the edge of his neck. A shiver rolled up his spine, and he did his best to suppress it. “But -- I thought you only ever wanted to be my _coach_ because of that, I never thought you’d -- you’d want _me_.”

“Of course I want you.” Victor sighed and closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Yuuri as the admission left his lips. He then leaned in again, kissing Yuuri, his lips lingering, then pressing against Yuuri’s again in a way that made every hair on Yuuri’s body stand on end. When Victor opened his eyes, they shimmered, the glacial blue of them pinning Yuuri to the spot. “In a way, I have always wanted you. To get to know you. To be close to you -- even when all I thought I’d ever be was your coach and nothing more. When I realized you wanted to be close to me, too, I…”

He trailed off, his eyes drifting to the curve forming on Yuuri’s lips -- if Yuuri had blinked, he would have missed it. Just how much power did Yuuri have over this man? This _god_ of the skating world? Yuuri shivered a little at the thought -- how Victor really was _his_ and no one else’s. How that was exactly how Victor had wanted it to be.

“You...?” Yuuri pressed, nudging Victor a little with his forehead. He needed to hear more. Needed to understand just how much Victor wanted him. Loved him. Wouldn’t just leave him, because he no longer wanted to compete after this season. 

“I realized it had made me happier than I have ever been in my entire life, Yuuri,” Victor answered, his expression vulnerable. He found Yuuri’s hand and threaded their fingers together, giving Yuuri a soft smile all the while. “I wasn’t lying when I told you I wished you would never retire. I don’t want to leave your side ever again, if I can help it.” 

Yuuri nodded, slowly digesting Victor’s words. His eyes filled with tears, and he did his best to blink them away, but wasn’t entirely successful, given the look of concern crossing Victor’s flawless features. Without thinking, Yuuri tugged his hand free, only to reach up and brush Victor’s hair out of his eyes, relishing in the softness of it, even if parts of it were definitely a little thin, if one looked hard enough. “I -- I feel the same, Victor,” he said, giving him a slight smile. “Ever since I saw you skate, I’ve always wanted to meet you -- to be close to you, I just thought -- I never thought I was worthy of being in your presence. For so long, I thought I wasn’t good enough.” 

Victor smiled back, taking Yuuri’s hand in his and bringing it to his lips, kissing his fingers just like he’d done in the airport, just a few days ago. “You were always good enough,” he said, squeezing Yuuri’s hand. “I am so glad skating has brought us together -- my whole life, I felt like I had been missing something, and I had no idea what it was. Now I do.” 

Yuuri just shook his head, scooting closer to Victor and kissing him before he could say anything else. “Okay okay, I get it, you can stop now,” he said, his cheeks growing warm once again. He gave Victor a sheepish smile, scratching the back of his neck as he murmured: “I love you, too, Victor.” 

“But I never want to stop,” Victor said with a quiet chuckle. He pulled Yuuri close, grinning all the while as he slid his fingertips underneath the edge of Yuuri’s shirt, kissing him almost hungrily. “I think I will continue telling the birthday boy how much I love him. It seems to make him quite happy…” 

Yuuri groaned, pushing himself away from Victor and trying to hide his own mirth in the process. “Let’s go get breakfast,” he said, pulling Victor out of the bed along with him. “I’m getting pretty hungry.” 

Victor laughed. “Okay,” he said. “I’ll be ready in just a moment -- I probably should put on a shirt, yes?” 

“Probably,” Yuuri said, giving Victor a good-natured, teasing smile. He obviously didn’t mind if Victor walked around Yu-topia wearing little clothing, but he suspected the other guests might find it a little odd -- depending on which rooms they were in, anyway. His smile grew wider as he realized Victor would probably stay here for as long as he could, no matter what. 

He couldn’t possibly think of a better birthday present than that.


End file.
